Child of time
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Marion Smith is the most intelligiant girl in the country and the Doctor and donna are assiting her in the search of her parents and heritage, after all being an orphaned Time Lady doesn't leave much options. a different version of series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this story has been in my head for over a year, it's based in the fourth series but will obviously be different from Russell T. Davis ideas (I'm still pissed off with him).**

She tip toed across the hall quietly, she can't be caught if she was it would mean detention for the next three weekends. Katie couldn't afford that, being one of the most popular girls in the Royal British boarding school meant you're always busy. Katie wished her best friend/roommate can see that. Marion Smith was the smartest girl in the country literally. She's been moved ahead to two years and now studying for her a-levels. Katie needed to get back in case Marion fell asleep at her desk again.

"Miss Anderson? You should be in your room" a voice said behind her. She turned to see the deputy head.

"I'm sorry sir" she said looking down at her feet.

"You will be teenagers should be disciplined, oh well. You'll make a delightful feast" the deputy head's voice went growly Katie stumbled as the teacher turned into a hairy beast.

She began to run. Stumbling on her high heels. The monster caught her and began to tear her apart. She screamed.

Marion Smith woke up with a start. Once again she had fallen asleep at her desk. She turned to look at Katie's side of the room was still empty. Marion's side of the room was cluttered with paper. Stuck on the wall, in piles on the floor and stacked on the desk.

Marion closed her eyes briefly; she's close, so close to discovering everything. Her mind was like a library, she doesn't know how or why, that's why she was doing this. So she could learn about how her brain worked.

"Katie? Why aren't you here? It's late." She whispered subconsciously touching the key she wore on a chain on her neck.

**Short but it's only the prologue so to speak. Review, pretty please. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor wandered into the class room and scanned the students, there weren't many of them. Most were boys who looked incredibly bored, there was one girl there, and she was leaning over a notebook scribbling something down.

"Right class" he said clapping his hands, grabbing the class's attention. "My name is Professor John Smith and I'm your new teacher. Today we'll discuss the possibility of time travel, wormholes, black holes, how about rabbit holes so, cutsie?" he said

Causing the boys to laugh, the girl however raised an eyebrow.

"Right time travel!" he said "any ideas"

The boys sat there quietly the girl stood up and walked to the blackboard. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. She picked up a piece of chalk and began writing. The Doctor wasn't listening to what she was saying. He was too shocked; this girl was writing the perfect equation for time travel. Something a human this young shouldn't know and at this point in time!

She turned round and said "but to pass our exams just say it's possible but we don't have the right materials yet" she sat down.

"Bravo, well said miss….?"

"Smith, its Miss Smith" the girl said

"Ah yes Smith is such a common name, but the people were so amazing, I knew a girl called Sarah Jane Smith who did amazing things"

The girl jumped back from him, did she know Sarah Jane? Nah Sarah's been spending time out in London not here in surrey.

The bell rang and the boys legged before the Doctor could say something. The girl however stood her ground. He looked at her properly and almost fainted. Her hair was brown with the slightest golden tints in, her face was so familiar, and so were her eyes. _Rose. _She looked like Rose with brown hair.

"Well Miss Smith, you better head off for your next class" he said

"Oh I don't have another class" she said

"But you're fifteen, this is a GCSE class isn't it?" he asked frowning.

She laughed "I think you got your information backwards sir, this is an A-level class, and I'm the youngest"

"Fifteen and doing A-levels impressive." He said eyeing her.

"Well what do expect? I'm the smartest underage person in the entire country, it's expected to be at this stage the minimum" she said raising her chin up. God she reminded him so much of Rose challenging him, to say otherwise.

"Really?" he said

"Yes now I must go" she said walking past him, as she did her shoulder brushed his elbow.

_Time Lady_

The voice echoed through out his mind.

"Impossible" he whispered "I'm the last, the master made sure of that"

When Marion brushed her shoulder against the teachers elbow her senses went insane.

_Time Lord, Time lord, TIME LORD!!!!!_

She staggered along the corridor, something as awoken inside her and it had to do with the new teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

She wiped down the fifth table, for the third time within an hour. When the Doctor suggested an undercover job she was all for it but not as a dinner lady/cleaner. Donna Noble was not amused.

"Pst Donna" the Doctor hissed

"What! I have you know I have a job to do, out of all the things I had to be the dinner lady" Donna rambled.

The Doctor looked hurt.

"You made Rose be a dinner lady too" Donna said

"How the hell did you know?" the Doctor said. Martha never really knew anything about the Doctor, Donna however seemed to know every expression at the back of her hand.

"I know you; well I know some bits of you. I don't what you did in the past but I know how you feel about Rose. The TARDIS told me, a lot actually and you say I talk too much" Donna said

The Doctor simply grinned; Donna was a lot like Rose really. Only to a different degree, Donna appreciated the TARDIS as a living being; they had a lot of talks together mostly because Donna was a nosey parker.

"Listen, there's a girl here, there's something strange about her." The Doctor murmured

"Ask the headmistress, she's over there talking to those students." Donna said pointing to an old woman talking to Marion and a boy. The Doctor walked off quickly.

"Thank you Donna, what a brilliant idea. Oh you're welcome Doctor" Donna muttered sarcastically

The Doctor came up behind the headmistress in time to hear the end of her speech.

"I'm sorry Marion, but we can't do anything till it's been 24 hours" the headmistress said.

"Please Mrs Gordon, Katie hasn't turned up, David says she hasn't been in class and she never misses class!" Marion looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on mares, she can't do anything" the boy said dragging Marion away.

"Headmistress?" the Doctor said softly. The woman turned, she was very old probably in her sixties, her steel grey hair was tied in to a tight bun, her eyes covered by thick lenses in her glasses and her grey suite seemed to give out the impression of her being tight. If it wasn't the fact she had tears in her eyes, the Doctor would say she hid her emotions.

"I wanted to ask some questions about Marion Smith" he said

"Ah yes little Marion, I'll answer some questions" the woman said sitting herself in a chair.

"Err yes, tell me about her, you know family life, school life, the works" the doctor said overwhelmed with the fact the strict woman called the girl _little Marion._

The woman laughed "yes she is a mystery. Hmm, Marion was born on Christmas day; her parents died or left her. To be honest I'm not sure, but her aunt looks after her during the holidays. Her brain is well overdeveloped. When she was two years old she could do anything a five year old could do. That's when I came into her life, I offered her a scholarship and she accepted." The woman took a deep breath "the older children adored her, her closet friends are more like companions. She won't accept anyone but the best. She's small for her age; in her medical records it said she was premature. She has a life plan" the woman stopped and turned to watch the young girl that sat across the hall.

"What's her life plan?" the Doctor asked

"she'll go to various schools studying medicine, physics, astronomy and so on" the woman closed her eyes "she's too smart to be just a doctor, she'll probably safe the world one day"

The doctor nodded

"It's a shame about her heart condition" the woman said

"What heart condition?" the doctor asked

"She has some kind of murmur; she's prone to heart attacks." The headmistress got up. "It doesn't help that students are going missing" she muttered.

The Doctor nodded, it was the reason why he and Donna were here. The newspapers said students were going missing only to be found ripped into shreds.

"I better go, I hope the rest of your classes will go smoothly" the woman stood up and walked off.

"So, nothing strange about the girl?" the doctor jumped to see Donna standing behind him, grinning.

"I love that woman; she's under a hell lot of stress. But she holds her head up high. She obviously love her students." The Doctor commented "hey do you have any chips?"

"Yes, it just happens to be that I have some here" Donna said bringing a plate of chips from behind her back.

"You're a life saver" the Doctor said grinning.

Marion woke up, to find herself in the library. She looked up at the clock to see it was way past midnight.

_Shit! David's gonna kill me_

Marion picked up her books on mythological folk and slowly walked out of the library, she can't help hope that by the time she gets back to her room Katie will be back snoring her head of.

"Miss Smith, you're up rather late"

Marion froze, the voice sent chills down her spine. She never liked the new deputy head, he always gave her the creeps, now her senses were screaming.

_GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, HE'S NOT HUMAN, HE WILL KILL YOU, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I'm sorry sir; I fell asleep in the library. I won't do it again" she said not looking at the man.

"You're not as pretty as Miss Anderson but you will do" he growled.

WHAT!!!! Was that man going to rape her? Is he the reason all the students are disappearing?

"Sir?" she asked

"You have the way of the wolf about you, quite scary" he said

Marion turned, just in time to see the deputy head transform into a creature. And then she screamed.

The Doctor looked up sharply. Donna was moaning when he heard the scream, she paused too.

"Did you hear that?" Donna hissed

"Yep, looks like a student needs our help" the Doctor said

"So why the hell are we standing here!!!" Donna said starting to run.

"Oi wait for me" the Doctor said catching up.

They ran up the stairs and then left. The Doctor recognise this corridor, it was very close to the library. To close for comfort. The Doctor sharply turned round into a narrow passage and placed a hand on Donna to keep her mouth shut. The sound of ragged breathing came closer and closer.

The Doctor turned to see a young girl collapsing against the wall. He walked slowly to her.

"Miss, Miss are you all right?" he asked

The girl looked up, and the Doctor paused Marion Smith was in pain. Her blouse was ripped and blood was seeping through what's left of the blouse. She should be dead at least five minutes ago.

"Sir….sir….it…..it…was" she was finding it hard to breath unable to finish her sentence.

The Doctor wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "Shh, Marion who did this to you?"

"I….I….think it was…..I think it was a werewolf" she whispered and at that precise moment she collapsed.

The Doctor picked her up in his arms. A werewolf? Impossible it wasn't the full moon.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up. "We got to get her to the TARDIS; I can sort out her injuries better"

Donna merely nodded; it wasn't the time to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor gently sewed in the final stitch and knotted it, careful to not wake Marion up. Her breathing was still uneven as if she could feel every jab from the needle. The Doctor reminded himself that she had a heart murmur; Donna pushed him away, holding a clean red t-shirt for Marion to wear since her blouse was ripped.

After Donna got the t-shirt, she stroked the young girl's hair. She couldn't help think how unfair it was for the young girl to be attacked.

"What did you think attacked her?" she asked finally finding her voice.

"By the sounds of it a shapeshifter, probably a relative to those that live on the planet Lupa" the doctor said picking up a sheet of A4 paper with Marion's test results. He promptly dropped it on the floor. "Impossible" he breathed.

"Doctor? What's wrong? What's impossible?" Donna asked, she was getting more and more scared by the minute. She rushed to the piece of paper and picked it up. After scanning the paper she dropped. "But….but you said you were the last of your kind" she said.

"I know what I said" the Doctor snapped "but it's all there, the two hearts, the different elements in her blood. It explains everything. A human wouldn't survive this"

"Oh thanks" Donna mumbled feeling a bit irritated. She hated it when the Doctor did the All Humans Are Inferior act, it hit a nerve.

The next morning Marion woke up to see Professor Smith looking down on her, he had a look of deep thought, but right under that he looked upset. He leant down and held her hand, causing the voice to scream.

_TIME LORD, TIME LORD, TIME LORD, TIME LORD, TIME LORD, TIME LORD._

"Don't touch me" she whispered, he looked hurt as if he thought she was scared of him. "You make my mind scream" she said her voice getting louder.

"What do you hear?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Time lord, over and over again" she said, her throat felt dry.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked nodding towards a pot of tea and two cup.

She smiled "yes please, I'm mad about tea, not quite sure why"

He poured her a cup and silently offered sugar and milk; she nodded two sugars and milk the perfect way to have tea. Apparently that's how he likes his tea as well. He passed her the cup carefully so he wouldn't touch her.

"When I touch you, I hear Time lady repeated in my head over and over. And last night I tested your blood and had some scans done to see if you were all right. I found out you really are a Time lady" he said.

"So that makes me an alien?" Marion asked

"Yep, I tell you something you're taking it rather well, the last time I had to tell someone they're an alien they collapsed, then shouted and then ran off."

Marion looked sceptical and then shrugged. She took a sip of her tea and then said "after this, I need to go back to my room and get changed."

"Sure, but we need to talk later."

Half an hour later Marion was examining the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched looking amused and Donna looking rather impatient.

"It must be extraordinary machinery" she muttered "to be bigger on the inside, and a blue box of all things. What did you use a chameleon circuit?"

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked looking surprised

"I…. I just do" the girl said looking lost.

"Ah, genetics you know because you were designed to know" the Doctor said wisely

"Is he always like this?" Marion asked Donna.

"Yeah, there's moments where you lose him to a bunch of bananas" Donna said.

"I don't really like bananas, I prefer chips" Marion said looking rather dazed. She then walked out. Leaving two confused people behind her.

When Marion reached the school building, there was a crowd of students and teachers.

"What's going on?" she asked a boy standing nearby. He looked at her and the suddenly turned.

"David, SHE'S OVER HERE!" the boy bellowed, Marion looked confused until she was pulled in to a hug. David held her tightly, burring his face into her shoulder. Marion thought she was going to have a heart attack, her heart was jumping everywhere.

"God Mares I was so worried, they found a body. I thought it was you" he said slowly letting her go.

"No, but I came close" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"I was attacked by some creature, professor Smith saved me." She said

"So were where you?" David asked.

"I'll explain later" she whispered.

The crowd went silent as they watched a body be carried away. Something fell off the stretcher and fluttered down to Marion's feet. Marion bent down to pick it up and held on to it, her head bent down.

"Mares, Mares what is it?" David said shaking Marion's shoulder. Marion didn't dare say anything, she just lifted her hand up to show David what dropped off the stretcher. David looked at it.

And then gasped. It was a small silver bracelet with a name engraved into it. The words stood out clearly. _Katie Anderson. _

**Author's note: thank you all reviewers. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, I got to show you something." Marion said pulling David from the crowd.

"Mares, are you all right? I mean you just lost Katie and-

"Listen David, I love Katie she's my best friend, but…. Whatever killed her attacked me and we need to stop it." Marion wiped a stray tear; she couldn't let herself feel anything, not right now. When this is all over, she'll cry in her pillow and grief in peace.

"What! Why didn't you tell me, I was worried sick just thinking you were missing." David said.

"Listen David, what I'm going to show you will shock the living daylights out of you" Marion said "now come on follow me"

She pulled him into a supply shed where the blue box with police public call box written on the top sat.

"What's this….it's a…..well I don't actually know" David said frowning.

"This is a disguise, it's what's inside that you need to see" Marion said she attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Bloody hell" she muttered darkly.

A few years ago, Marion's aunt gave her a key.

"_What's this?" Marion asked lifting up a silver chain with a small key hanging on it._

"_It…it was your mine once, then it was your mothers. Now it's yours" her aunt said trying her hardest to __**NOT **__cry. "Marion, there will be a day when you meet a man called the Doctor, I won't deny it."_

_Marion raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Sarah, who's the Doctor?"_

"_The Doctor is a strange man, his another story. But this key, this key belongs to his TARDIS, when you meet him, I want you to travel with him." Sarah Jane looked like she wanted to cry._

"_I won't leave you to travel with some stranger!" Marion snapped "you're my family; I love you like you're my mother" _

"_Marion Theta Smith, this is something you'll need trust me on, darling." Sarah Jane whispered the last part as if she doesn't believe Marion shouldn't._

"_I'll trust you with my life aunt Sarah. I don't care about-_

"_yes, dear there's no need to talk about that you are only thirteen."_

"_We're going to have to talk about it one day" Marion whispered _

"_Wear this key at all times, I wore it proudly and so did your mother"_

Marion knew that the key her aunt gave her opened up her teacher's blue box. This meant professor Smith was the Doctor. Which meant it was time to go. She took the chain off and unlocked the door with the key.

The Doctor and Donna jumped.

"I thought you locked the door" Donna snapped

"I did, Marion how did you unlock the door?" the Doctor asked not turning round.

"How did you know it was me? For all you know it could have been my aunt or even my mother" the girl said, her voice sounded thick as if she was trying hard not to cry.

"I…. I don't understand, do I know your aunt or mother." The Doctor said frowning

"Mares, your mum's dead" David whispered, his eyes going wide at the sight if what is inside the blue box.

"Yeah, but he knew her, my aunt told me. She used to travel with him. So did my aunt." Marion said.

"Listen Marion, we don't have time whatever attacked you, needed you too feed. It missed dinner. It must be starving, tonight it will attack and that's when we stop it." The Doctor said. At that moment the Doctor noticed David. "Who are you?" he asked

"David, it's bigger on the inside" David muttered distractedly

"Really, I never noticed" the doctor said dryly.

"Doctor, what exactly is attacking the students?" Marion asked quickly changing the subject.

The Doctor shook his head as if to gather his thoughts. "Ah- yes it's a shapeshifter from the planet Luna." He said

"You-what?" David said loudly with is eyes wide.

"Shapeshifters are better than werewolves. They can change anytime, anywhere. However they have needs, they need to feed every night near the full moon. Whoever is in the school missed supper last night and might want to finish dinner tonight" the Doctor turned to Marion. "How do you feel like being bait?"

"NO! NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU DO THIS!" David shouted pulling Marion out of the TARDIS.

"You maybe my friend but you can't tell me what to do" Marion hissed.

"Well someone has too. What would your aunt say?" David snapped running a hand through his hair.

"If you must know my aunt told me to join to Doctor" Marion said crossing her arms.

David laughed harshly "yeah your aunt would really let you go off with some alien in a blue box"

"She did" Marion muttered "and so did my mum"

David sighed. He knew Marion was strong but even she should be freaked out. "Doesn't mean you should" he mumbled

"David, I will do this. If I don't students will continue to die" Marion reached out and touched his cheek.

To there mutual shock David pushed Marion up against the wall lips over hers. She wrapped her arms round his neck and responded. David pulled away slightly. "I always wanted to do that, since we were twelve actually, god Mares-

Marion placed her lips over his again "you talk too much" she whispered

"Hem, hem"

The two teens turned to see the Doctor and Donna grinning, well Donna was the Doctor looked grim.

"When you finished we have a shapeshifter to catch" the Doctor said storming out of the shed.

"Is he always like this?" Marion asked

"Not all the time, but sometimes if he see's something that reminds him….." Donna drifted off "it's not really my place to say."

Marion nodded understandingly.

Marion wandered through the corridor slowly. She was still wearing the t-shirt Donna lent her, her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her school skirt was swapped for a pair of jeans.

"Miss Smith, may I ask why you are up so late?"

Marion whirled round to see the deputy head standing leaning against a wall.

"You made a mistake attacking me, do you know why?" Marion whispered

The deputy laughed "amuse me" he said

"Because I'm a time lady" Marion said _come on Doctor where are you?_

"Impossible, they're extinct" the deputy went pale

"Well there's one or two left, so I'd be careful if I were you" Marion said _come on Doctor, get a move on._

"Well, well you will make delightful feast now won't you?"

Marion watched in horror as the deputy headmaster's body painfully transformed into the hairy wolf like creature.

"Shit. Doctor! Doctor, I think it's time" Marion shouted backing away.

"Your Doctor won't be coming. Imagine I'll eat the last time lady" the voice was thick rather growly.

"I escaped last time, I can do it again" Marion said quickly turning round and starting to run down the corridor.

"You can run but you can't hide" the shapeshifter called.

She ran down the stairs taking two or three at a time. The shapeshifter was on her tail (no pun intended). She quickly swerved into the science corridor. Past the physics rooms and the biology rooms. She past a chemistry room when…..

When the Doctor jumped out and threw something on the creature. Marion wasn't sure what it was but it did the trick. The shapeshifter fell to the ground screaming in agony as parts of him began to melt. Within minutes there was nothing left apart from a puddle of black gunk.

"What the hell did you throw on him?" Marion asked

"Silver nitrate, a whole bottle will harm it but three mixed in together would defiantly kill it" the Doctor said

"So, now his gone does that mean the students are safe?" Marion asked

"Yes"

"And you will be going now?"

"Yes"

Marion didn't think this was the time to ask to join or to ask about her mother. The Doctor swiftly walked away and she simply followed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and Marion entered the shed to both be pulled into long hugs.

"You, git! You had to go off on your own. I told you, that you need me to hold you back but what did you do you left. Sometimes I feel like you're a child and I'm-

"DONNA!!" the Doctor shouted looking mortified.

"Mares, it's over. You can cry now" David whispered into Marion's ear.

"No, I can't afford to cry right now" Marion mumbled

"You're going to leave aren't you?" David asked

"Yes, tell my aunt that I'm going. David, the Doctor could help me find out who my parents are" Marion whispered excitedly.

"Right" the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Well best be off now, have fun. Pass you're a-levels" the Doctor said turning to leave.

"Doctor, my mother who was she?" Marion asked

"To be honest no idea, I had many female companions over the years, Susan, Polly, Ace, and Sarah Jane. The only time lady I travelled with was Romana. But she couldn't be your mother." The doctor looked upset.

"You never travelled with a Marion?" Marion asked biting her lip.

"No, I travelled with a Rose Marion though" the Doctor said

"Could Rose be my mother?"

"No, Rose is too young; also she's in a parell world. She can't have a daughter here"

"But you know my aunt" Marion said

"Tell me who's your aunt and I'll tell you" the Doctor said

"Sarah Jane Smith" Marion said smiling

The Doctor grinned "well give her my love" he walked into the TARDIS. There was a mechanical sound and it disappeared. Marion sighed. David wrapped a comforting arm round her.

"I guess I wasn't the best" Marion whispered she turned as if too leave. When they heard another mechanical sound. The TARDIS materialized. The Doctor poked his head out.

"Unless, you want to come?" he said

"Thought you never asked. You know with you being the last time lord and all you got to teach me a lot of things" Marion said casually.

"Hmm I like the idea of having a student. Here's the rules, don't wander off, listen to me and for god sake don't eat all my banana's"

"Deal" Marion said she turned to David and kissed him firmly on the lips "I do love you" she said

"Yeah I love you too. Promise you come back once in awhile" David said

"Depends on the plonker that's driving" Marion said

"Oi and another rule no insulting the driver" the Doctor said

Marion backed away from David and turned to face the TARDIS. She began a slow jog towards it and the Doctor moved out of the way so she can get in.

**Authors note: well that's the first "episode". There will only be three or so till the Doctor meets up with Sarah Jane. **

_**Next time **_

"_Presenting Queen Elizabeth the first"_

"_A storm is coming doctor"_

"_You know one thing I love about that girl is that she always seems to prove you wrong"_

"_Shut up Donna"_


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was cheering and waving goodbye. Sir Francis drake stood on the second deck watching his crew work. Today they were leaving to stop the Spaniards. Her majesty queen Elizabeth was standing there in all of her glory waving goodbye. A strange mechanical sound came and to everyone's shock a blue box materialised.

"How do I look?" Marion asked twirling round in the blue silk sixteenth century ball gown. Her dark hair with blonde tints was coiled into a sophisticated bun and she wore sapphires in her earlobes and around her neck.

"Great, fantastic, wonderful, gorgeous." The Doctor said not looking up from the screen.

"You're not even looking" Marion snapped.

"Yes but I said what you wanted to hear"

"God no wonder you have no girlfriend" Marion said perching herself onto the captains chair. Marion learnt rather quickly that the Doctor and Donna were not an item. She also learnt to not get her hopes up because the Doctor will always mess up.

Last week he promised to take her to see new earth only to end up in London 1667 barley escaping the great fire. He said to take her to see George Washington only to end up getting stuck in a space station. Travelling with the Doctor taught her a lot, she had began learning her heritage and about other species. She still hasn't learnt anything new about her parents.

"Ah don't tease him. It's not his fault his a Siltheen" Donna said waltzing in a dark green velvet ball gown.

"I am not a Siltheen" the Doctor said

"Whatever just doesn't get us arrested like the last time you took us to this century" Donna said grinning at Marion.

"It is not my fault that you were wearing that short skirt" the Doctor said flatly

"You said new earth, shopping, having fun. So I dressed for the occasion" Donna protested

"And what did you think we were going to? A night club?" the Doctor inquired as he picked up hi coat.

"Well yeah, why not? I'm might find a nice alien to hook up with" Donna said

The Doctor shook his head "come on then. Early 16th century, king Henry the eighth the mistresses the queens." The Doctor opened to door and walked out. He was shortly followed by Donna and Marion.

"And the men pointing very sharp swords at us" Marion added she then hit the Doctor in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"For messing up-again" Marion said


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

_The Doctor shook his head "come on then. Early 16__th__ century, king Henry the eighth the mistresses the queens." The Doctor opened to door and walked out. He was shortly followed by Donna and Marion._

"_And the men pointing very sharp swords at us" Marion added she then hit the Doctor in the back of the head._

"_Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head_

"_For messing up-again" Marion said_

The men with very sharp swords moved in closer.

"You will tell us about your intentions to harm the queen and her country" snapped a fat man at the front.

"Well, I must say I would love to get rid off the speeding limit and whoever writes eastenders, I mean come on can't Billy ever get a break?" the Doctor said

"Who is this eastenders you are talking about?" the man said

"Oh now you did it" Marion said rolling her eyes

"What you never heard of eastenders? That's like saying you never heard of Shakespeare, great guy he is, a bit on the flirty side and he nicked a few of my lines-

"DOCTOR JUST SHUT UP!" Donna shouted.

The fat man sneered "you should have better control of your woman"

"Oh I show you better control" Donna said storming towards him pushing her sleeves back.

"Whoa, Donna we don't need to be arrested or stabbed" Marion said pulling Donna back.

"Hutchins do not irritate these strangers" a voice shouted from behind the crowd.

The crowd parted to show a tall, dark haired man wearing a dark blue tunic and matching breeches. His cold blue eyes met Marions. He walked towards her.

"I've heard of mermaids and witches but you and your friends are very different from the tales. Tell me young maid who are you" he said stopping in front of Marion. Marion felt the Doctor press the physic paper into her hand.

She smiled brightly "I am lady Marion smith of surrey, this is my brother sir Doctor of TARDIS and our cousin the honourable Donna noble of Dublin" Marion said waving the physic paper in the mans eyes.

The man bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you my lady, I am Sir Francis drake." The man stood up and turned to the crew "head back to shore her majesty will want to know that her ladies and knights are safe and I don't want woman on my ship"

The ship slowly turned round as the crew started to work. Hutchins the annoying fat man kept staring at Donna.

"Dublin!" Donna hissed in Marion's ear "what the hell were you thinking"

"I was thinking that with your temper and red hair, you will fit being a loyal Irish" Marion said grinning.

"Why you little-

"Now, now Donna be polite" the Doctor said leaning against the side of the ship, wind blowing through his hair.

"What about you? Your never polite" Marion said rubbing her arms, it was rather cold being out on sea in a silk gown.

"Cheeky! What happened to respecting elders?"

"Went out of the window the moment you became a teenager" Marion said

"Oh come on you didn't actually expect me to follow the don't touch plutonium, rule at school?"

Marion laughed remembering the story, the TARDIS told her and Donna.

It sensed something above it. Four rare blooded people were above it on the ship. It needs to eat….so hungry….the journey has been so long…..

Sir Francis drake kept an eye on the three mysterious people laughing; there was something strange about the young girl and the man. John Dee would want to examine them.

"Funny thing is though, we got to meet Sir Francis drake" Marion said smiling

"I don't see what's so special about him" Donna sniffed, salt air you got to love the effect it has on your nose.

"You are kidding right? His a genius, if it wasn't for him we're probably still be ruled by the Spanish" Marion said

"Oh he's a genius all right. But only in battle wasn't up to scratch in school, but the queen loves him. He'll bring her many great treasures." The Doctor said

"Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, he certainly knows how to win my heart" Donna said sighing. The others laughed.

Sir Francis walked towards them when a slimy tentacle suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of him and pulled him under water.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" one of the crew shouted "THE CAPTAIN IS OVERBOARD!"

"What happened?" the Doctor asked leaning over the side in time to catch a showdown moving.

"I don't know sir, some creature reached out and pulled him over" the member said looking rather pale.

"Don't worry, what's your name?"

"Smith" the man muttered.

"Oh great name, so common but designed-

"DOCTOR WE DON'T NEED THE SPEECH" Donna shouted.

"Right Donna, get Mr Smith inside a pour him a nice cuppa and I'll –

The Doctor was cut off but the sound of a splash. He turned round in time to see a small shadow swimming down.

"Sir, you're sister left this" a man muttered blushing. He held our the blue silk gown and a pair of trainers.

"God dam it, never wander off! It's not hard is it?" the Doctor muttered darkly ripping the gown out of the mans hand.

Marion swam towards the slimy creature; it looked like an octopus or a giant squid. She sped up her hand reaching out towards Sir Francis drake. The man in question was knocked out cold. She swam faster until her hand clasped over his shoulder. She tugged with all her might and pulled him out. The creature turned.

It looked at her with it's bright eerie green eye.

_So hungry._

Marion looked up. It can talk.

_Don't eat us_

_You can speak my language_

_Yes_

_What are you?_

_Time Lady_

_Impossible_

_Anything is possible _

_I let you go…this time_

_Thank you._

Marion swam towards the surface, her throat was burning and her eyes were stinging. Almost there. Something was glowing. She looked down to see her key glow. TARDIS energy, the Doctor told her many times the TARDIS will send energy to assist …..Occasionally.

She closed her eyes and allowed the energy to push her.

Something burst out of the water and flew onto the ship, it landed with a thud.

Everyone turned to see Marion wearing her undergarments coughing up water and Sir Francis drake slowly sitting up breathing deeply.

"My lady, I thank you." He said "I hope your brother has clothes for you" he said waving a hand to tell his crew to shut their eyes.

The Doctor pulled his coat off and handed it to Marion "don't ever do that again" he muttered.

"Your majesty" sir Francis drake said kneeling before the queen. Marion, Donna and the Doctor also kneeled.

"Sir Francis will you please tell me why you are not at sea" Queen Elizabeth snapped. Marion looked up to her in awe. The queen was beautiful, her red hair loses under her crown, the armour over the white silk gown showed strength and her brown eyes looked like melted chocolate.

"Your majesty, as we left a blue box appeared and these three people came out I turned round to drop them off but then we were attacked by some sea creature. Lady Mario saved my life."

Queen Elizabeth turned to Marion "you may stand" she said Marion stood up, she was glad she was not only wearing the Doctor's coat but a petticoat as well. She doesn't think her grey knickers with roses on will impress the queen much.

Queen Elizabeth curtsied "Lady Marion, I thank you for saving Sir Francis, please stay with us tonight as a way to show my gratitude"

Marion curtsied "I'll be honoured" she murmured "I don't suppose one of your maids will lend me a dress?" she asked.

"Why wear one of my maid's dresses? I was your size when I was your age and I don't throw anything out. Red I think suites you" queen Elizabeth said.

The Doctor and Donna exchanged shocked expressions, Queen Elizabeth want's Marion to wear one her dresses,_ she doesn't let anyone wear her dresses. _

"I think it would be suitable if you ride with me in my carriage, Lady Marion. We don't want any men leering at you now do we?"

"Certainly not your majesty, my brother has a suitor lined up for me and I don't want to blemish the understanding we formed" Marion said.

Queen Elizabeth laughed "no we don't want that."

Marion stood in front of the mirror, Queen Elizabeth was right red was her colour. The dress was old but beautiful. The dress was crimson red, made out of soft velvet and gold silk lining. It had a low cut to be proud of, that set off Marion's pale neck. The servants French braided her hair and placed on necklaces and ear rings made from rubies.

She looked like a princess. She slipped on the shoes and twirled round. The servants clapped.

"You look lovely my lady" whispered the youngest one.

"More than lovely, you will be the bell of the ball milady" said the eldest.

"Thank you Catherine and Mary. You both did a fantastic job" Marion said

There was knock on the door and a man in uniform walked in. "the queen requests that lady Marion should go to the dinning chamber."

"Thank you, I hope to see you two again" Marion said to the two serving girls. As she allowed her self to be led down the hall.

Marion entered the dinning chamber to see the Doctor and Donna sitting in between Sir Francis drake and one of the ladies in waiting.

"Lady Marion, please sit here" Queen Elizabeth said gesturing to the seat next to her.

Marion curtsied and sat down. She was finding it hard to believe that queen Elizabeth wants her company at all. The feast was divine and after desert, they went to the ball room were the rest of the court stood.

The music started and Queen Elizabeth dragged Sir Francis on the dance floor. A young man bowed in front of Marion.

"My lady would you like to dance" he said holding a hand out. Before Marion could answer the Doctor interfered.

"I don't believe she can. Marion has two left feet"

"And how would you know _brother. _For all you know I can dance" Marion snapped.

"Marion trust me, theses dances are not what you're used too"

"I'll show you" Marion hissed, her eyes flashing with anger and determination. "I will love to dance good sir" Marion said to the young man as she curtsied.

The Doctor stood there astounded as Marion and the young man danced. Marion was graceful and elegant as if she had learnt ball room dancing.

"You know one thing I love about that girl is that she always seems to prove you wrong" Donna said grinning.

"Shut up Donna" the Doctor grumbled.

As the night went on, the Doctor sat there going through his thoughts. Marion was only fifteen yet she was skilled as a fully grown time lady. She looked and acted a lot like Rose but he knows full and well that Marion couldn't be Roses daughter or cousin. Whoever was Marion's parents surly missed out on raising a fantastic girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine pulled the thick velvet curtains back, she ignored the groan that came form the bed.

"Her majesty requests that lady Marion and her cousin will join her for breakfast" she murmured bowing her head to the two girls who sat up.

"Fine, better be coffee" Donna grumbled jumping of the bed.

"Her majesty wishes that lady Marion wears this" Catherine said holding out a dark purple dress.

"Thank you Catherine" Marion said "please leave it on the chair my cousin will help me dress"

"I am sorry milady but her majesty wishes that I help you. She has some jewels to match and only I'm trusted to handle them"

Marion sighed. She's getting the feeling that Queen Lizzie wanted her for something and this is her way to keep her sweet. "Very well" she said standing up.

The court was taking a walk along the beach. The dark purple dress dragged through the sand. Marion felt rather hot and bothered.

"Tell me Lady Marion, how would you like power" queen Elizabeth asked

"I believe I have enough power your majesty." Marion replied quietly watching the waves.

"But you must want more power after all you are only a woman"

"My brother has no wish to marry, if he dies before me I get all his estates and name. A woman will gain power and they can hold it. You are living prove of that" Marion replied. They've been through this three times today.

It's rather annoying.

"I want to make peace with Spain" queen Elizabeth muttered "I can avoid this and not have my people angry." She turned Marion to look at her face. "The king wishes to marry me, but if I offer him a strong powerful English woman I believe he'll forget me"

"But your majesty isn't the king married to princess Elizabeth of France?" Marion inquired trying to get the history straight in her head.

"Yes but he wishes to have me anyways. But if you take my place….."

"Your majesty, I only have my name due to the fact my brother hasn't married" Marion said honestly why can't the Doctor make a break for it. Marion really wanted to get out of this.

"The only heir I have is my Scottish cousins, if I was to adopt you. Make you my daughter. Not only will you be a crowned princess, but you will be mistress to the Spanish king. King Phillip would love to have such a pretty young girl"

"Your majesty I –

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A man bellowed "YOUR MAJESTY, YOU MUST GO BACK TO THE PALACE"

Queen Elizabeth ran towards the man "William, dear friend what is the matter?" she cried out pulling him into an embrace.

"Your majesty cannot see the body." The man wept.

The Doctor leaned over and examined the body. It was a young girl who looked vaguely familiar. Her plain muslin gown was soiled and her pale brown her was tangled. Her skin was an unnatural white, as if all the blood was gone.

"Mary" Marion cried out she fell to her knees and held on to the body.

"Sir Doctor please control your sister" a man snapped.

"Mares" the Doctor whispered "let go its too late"

"It said…." Was all Marion could get out. Her voice choked.

The Doctor was about to pull her into a hug but Queen Elizabeth got there first. "Sir Doctor I think it might be the right time to discuss my adoption of Marion" she said

The Doctor and Donna stood there looking shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor stood there looking out of the window. He was in deep thought, none of this made sense. Marion told him of the creature and it fits none of the aliens in the entire universe. Queen Elizabeth sees's Marion as a way to stop war. Marion stopped the creature from eating Sir Francis drake. Everything seemed connected to the young time lady.

"Sir"

The Doctor turned to see a man. He looked frail, he was rather young but….frail.

"I don't want to frighten you sir. My name is John Dee and I must talk to you about….. Things"

The Doctor grinned, "Yes I could talk about lots of things. World champion of talking about things"

The man bowed his head and gave a small smile "please follow me sir"

The man led him to a small, dark room a tower. The room was filled with scrolls, a large telescope and paintings.

"Nice, a bit dark and cluttered but nice" the Doctor commented

"Sir Doctor knighted by her majesty queen Victoria the first. It is a honour to finally met you"

The Doctor stared at the man.

"I am a seer." The man said

"Oh yes I met one of those" the Doctor said

"Yes Gwyneth is my great, great, great etc. etc. granddaughter. It is a shame how she died"

"I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter. It is after my time. Two sugars and milk wasn't it?"

"Yep, just perfect"

John laughed "unfortunately I have no tea; however any relative of mine will know how you like it." John sobered "Doctor, I have seen things that make no sense. There's a storm coming"

"Always is" the Doctor muttered bitterly.

"Yes, your young lady – Marion – she is shrouded in mystery. She is connected to another who in turn is connected to your ship. The monster under the sea is an old tale, one of the kind. Marion's parentage is fascinating, but I am not allowed to tell you."

"Aww" the Doctor whined "can't you give me a hint"

John grinned "I'm afraid not"

"She's so overbearing. She sends clothes and jewels. Tells me to call her Beth, _Beth. _For crying out loud I'm not her sister. I'm not going to be the mistress of king Phillip" Marion snapped pacing across the room she was sharing with Donna.

"You do have that aura around you" Donna said brushing her hair.

"_So! _ I am not anyone's property. I make my own choices." Marion said looking at her reflection.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Donna yelled.

The door opened and the Doctor came in. "we have a problem" he said.

"What else is new?" Donna asked starting to pin her hair back.

"Queen Elizabeth has just had the adoption papers written and I'm expected to sign them." The Doctor said. Marion didn't say anything.

"I guess we could run for it" Donna said sliding a large hair clip in the shape of a butterfly in.

"Distract them. There's something I got to do." Marion said and she began to walk. "Meet me in the TARDIS in an hour" she called back.

"I can't sign this" the doctor announced

"And why not? Do you not want to be free sir Doctor?" the queen said angrily

"I want my sister to be free and with you sending her to Spain, she'll never be free" the Doctor shouted.

"You have just made an enemy Doctor" the queen snarled.

"What! All over a child. This is ridiculous" the Doctor said remembering the last time he met the queen.

A guard burst into the room at that very moment. "Your majesty, lady Marion has been spotted in the sea….she's gone under and hasn't came out"

**Authors note: dun dun. Cliff hanger! What happened to Marion? Well you have to sit tight and review before I can tell you.**


	11. Chapter 11

The water felt cool upon her skin, her hair floated above her head. She was glad she left her heavy dress and shoes on the beach; it meant her job would be easier. She swam down towards the bottom of the ocean.

10 feet

20 feet

40 feet

80 feet

It went on and on. She must be 200 feet under the water till she reached the bottom. She gently swam through the seaweed and the fishes. And there it was the giant squid like creature.

_Hello _she said in its strange language.

_Ah the time lady. Come to feed me?_

_You ate the servant girl Mary, didn't you?_

_No I didn't. The young girl jumped off the cliff. I merely pushed her to the surface._

_Why? Why would she do that?_

_From what I heard in her last thoughts, she couldn't stand being away from her sweetheart, you died a few weeks ago._

_Poor Mary. _

_Yes but you still haven't answered my question._

_Wha – oh no I'm not going to feed you. I want to know who you are._

_I am an old story. So old that even I cannot remember my name. I feed on rare blood. The captain who took from me has nice blood. _

_Can you eat something different?_

_I… I guess I could._

_Thank you. You know, you look like a giant squid._

_Giant squid? Hmmm I like that. _

_Wow I just discovered the giant squid. _

_Little time lady, you are so rare. My creator was just like you._

_What happened to her?_

_She…she got caught in the time war and changed. I can't feel her anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_That's all right, I will get used to it. I may not feel her but I will cross a time where she exits and feel her presence. Like how I feel yours._

_Have a wonderful life._

_Thank you. Marion Theta Smith._

_Goodbye, my friend._

Everything went black and that was all Marion could remember.

"Wake up"

It was not a request or a plead but an order. Marion stirred slightly. She felt too tired to wake up.

"Marion, if you don't wake up I can't give you a hot drink"

The voice felt familiar. Very familiar, male….

"Sweetie wake up, please you're giving the old geezer a heart attack"

A woman's voice….so familiar….maybe it's her parents…..

"I am not an old geezer"

No, it wasn't her parents. It was the Doctor and Donna.

"Where am I?" she whispered, the light was blinding her.

"In the TARDIS. Whatever that creature was it saved you. We escaped Queen Elizabeth and her guards." The Doctor said pulling the blanket over Marion.

"Milk and two sugars?" Donna asked

"No, I need chocolate. With whipped cream, sprinkles and a flake" Marion said grinning.

"Jeez even when she's sick, she's bossy as you" Donna said to the Doctor before she left hopefully to get the hot chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkles and a flake.

Marion slowly sat up; she scanned her surroundings to find herself in her room. She turned to the Doctor. "You never guess what. I discovered the giant squid" she said grinning.

**Authors note: that's an end to another "episode". One more before Marion goes home. **


	12. Chapter 12

There was a mechanical sound, and a blue box materialized into an empty room. The door opened and three people walked out. One was a man with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue suite and red converses. Another was a redheaded woman in blue jeans and a green dress shirt. The last was a small teen wearing a pair of black trousers and a red blouse.

"So where are we?" Marion asked biting her lip.

"Don't do that! You ruin your lippy" Donna snapped

"What is it with you woman and make up. You're pretty, you don't need to plaster that gunk on day and night just be yourselves." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question" Marion said. She didn't mind the lip stick but the blush, eye shadow and mascara were ridiculous. She wasn't keen on the French braid either.

"Well by the looks of it, we're orbiting Venus" the Doctor said nodding towards the window.

"Venus? As in the planet named after the goddess of beauty." Donna asked looking out towards the planet that looked a lot like earth but far more beautiful.

Marion walked towards the window, her hand reaching out, and her fingers grazing the glass slightly. "Wow, it's beautiful" she whispered. Her eyes going wide.

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, "Marion, come on" he said. Marion's eyes fluttered. "Marion what do you see?"

"I see waste, gas, gorgeous colourful gas…. I can feel the planet moving" Marion whispered. "It's scary, how do you cope?"

"It's hard but you learn not to look at all the details, feel all the movements or hear everything." The Doctor said pulling Marion back.

Marion took a deep breath. And allowed the Doctor pull her out of the room.

They wandered through five corridors that were decorated in bright pinks and reds, when they were spotted.

"Excuse me! Excuse me but I don't think you're allowed her!" a small man in whit robes called out. He was rather chubby and had angelic blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, our ship landed in a room, few corridors back there. Is this some kind of hotel?" the Doctor said cheerfully

"No sir, this is a space station from my planet. We are celebrating valentines day" the chubby man said

"Ah, yes the Valentarion party, hugest event. My friend here has an invitation but we were unsure where to park or if we got the right place" the Doctor said waving the physic paper in front of the small man.

The man bowed "yes of course maid Mary – Rose and her plus two. I am cherub 1209 welcome. Please follow me and I will show you to the ball room" cherub 1209 began to walk down the corridor.

"Hang on Mary – Rose?" Marion said

The Doctor shrugged "physic paper, shows the person what they or I want them to see. Cherub 1209 must a thought you look like a Mary – Rose."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted" Marion said

"I say flattered. The Valentarions take pride in pretty names and if they involve the flower of love it means you're high up on the scale of beauty" the Doctor said.

"How come Marion gets all the complements and clothes and titles while I'm just in the background?" Donna asked

"Now come on Donna, remember the Yeknom they worshipped you because you looked like their god" the Doctor said

"Only because of my red hair" Donna said crossing her arms.

"What about those pirates that wanted you as a mistress"

"He was smelly, arrogant and called me a wrench" Donna said pouting.

Marion and the Doctor just laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherub 1209 led them into a grand ball room with marble floors and views off Venus.

"Presenting Maid Mary – Rose and her plus two" he announced.

Marion scanned the room; it was filled with various aliens wearing pink or red. As she walked passed they muttered variety of greetings as they accepted glasses of what looked like champagne from cherubs.

"I feel like I'm on a show" Marion muttered

"Yes parties do have that effect on you, remember that ball in Austria, you were a wreak, walking into things and standing in corners." The Doctor said grinning

"I think you're mistaking me for Donna" Marion said frowning

"Oh thanks" Donna said walking into the table.

"See, she just proved my point!" Marion said scanning the items on the table. They were really nice…. Human food. Chocolate brownies, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate…. Well chocolate everything really. Marion dived in for a brownie "this must be the best place you've taken us too" she said with her mouth full.

The Doctor sighed "women and their chocolate" he said shaking his head.

"You should take up men then, if you don't want to listen about make up, clothes and chocolate" Marion scolded

"Plus how hot so and so is" Donna added

The Doctor shuddered at the thought of listening in on one of these girly conversations. "Maybe I should but unfortunately I don't swing that way"

Donna snorted "that's not what the TARDIS said"

The Doctor looked annoyed "the TARDIS still hasn't forgiven me for crashing into the titanic; this is her way to get revenge"

Both Marion and Donna raised their eyebrows before they started to laugh.

"Hem, hem."

They turned to see one of the cherubs at the door.

"Presenting her royal highness princess Roseanna Valentina"

The crowd all fell to their knees as the most beautiful woman came in. her hair was a dark red and her eyes her sapphire orbs. Her face was flawless and she held an aura around her. She was dressed in the simplest white dress.

"And her royal consort lord Orion" the cherub added quickly before he left.

A man with sandy coloured hair and soft brown eyes came; in he wore over the top clothes from the sixteenth century in multiple colours. Compared to the princess he was nothing special.

"Welcome, today we celebrate the day of love in front of the planet of love and beauty" the princess said. Her voice was loud and clear yet it was also soft and loving.

"Please enjoy the party" she continued "I will join you properly as soon as I can but I have some work to do" she bowed her head to the crowd and left.

"Wow" Marion whispered

"Valentarions have that effect on people" the Doctor said

**Authors note: short but it is only the beginning of a new adventure**. **To answer some people's questions, Sarah Jane will enter the story after this visit to the space journey. And an old enemy will visit and that's when Marion finds out about her parentage. Please review **

**Love **

**Lady Clark of books **


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor stood in front of the watching point. He was alone. Marion was right it can be scary to see every detail, to feel every motion…..

"Sir?"

The Doctor whirled round to see the princess standing by the door, he sapphire eyes sparkling in concern. She walked up to the large glass window.

"I wondered if you were all right, after all you are on your own." She said

"Your highness I was merely enjoying the view." The Doctor said blandly.

"No you weren't, you were thinking about her" the princess murmured

"Excuse me?" the Doctor said raising an eyebrow.

The princess blushed "I'm sorry, but you were thinking about a woman. I can tell"

"How?"

The princess smiled "your eyes were dark with sadness and your hearts were beating faster. You must be a great man to have two hearts"

The Doctor chuckled "you, wonderful Valentarion, you could sense love radiating off a person, a mile away"

The princess smiled "I can feel your thoughts as well, and I think Rose is a beautiful person"

"You haven't seen her picture yet"

"But her name Doctor" the princess said. She stood there silently for a minute "could I see her picture?" the Doctor stared at her. "I want to see what she looks like. Your thoughts describe her well but –

"But you want to see her yourself" the Doctor finished rummaging through his pockets "wait there, no that's the sonic screwdriver,…. that's a banana,… that shouldn't even be there…. Ah here it is" the Doctor pulled out a small crumpled picture and passed it to the princess.

The princess looked down "she must be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And she's human? – the Doctor nodded – wow, I must say you are a lucky man"

"No, not really, I lost her in a war" the Doctor said turning away from the princess.

The princess placed a comforting hand on his shoulder " at least you have your daughter"

The Doctor turned to face the princess "I don't have a daughter" he said

"But the young girl in the red shirt –

"Is a companion, an intern you could say. I teach her everything about being a time lady"

"Don't you see her as your daughter then?"

The Doctor was silent, in away he did. He felt protective when boys flirted with her, he felt proud when she first flew the TARDIS and he didn't want her to grow up….

"I think you do. And don't worry about Rose, she'll come back"

The Doctor blinked

"Love is funny that way. I think it's testing you"

The princess left the room. And the Doctor watched her as she did. Could Rose come back? He thought it was impossible….. But then again anything is possible.

He stood there for a good ten minutes thinking. Then he heard the scream.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor ran out to find who was screaming. The screams got louder and louder and then –

"Arrg"

Marion kicked someone

"What the hell?" the Doctor panted the man Marion kicked pushed passed him and ran dropping some kind of blaster.

The princess was curled up on the floor. She looked up "oh thank god. That man… he... He tried to kill me"

"Why can't we have a normal trip" Marion said rolling her eyes as she helped the princess up.

The Doctor shrugged "your highness are you all right?" he asked

"Yes…. Just….. A bit shaken that's all. Where are the cherubs and the guests?"

"They're in the hall – well the guests are – the cherubs are securing all exits" Marion explained

"Thank you for rescuing me" the princess said bowing

"Ah it was nothing. The git had it coming to him. Attacking a woman from behind" Marion said blushing slightly

"I never seen such a method before. I mean kicking in the love making organ is very disrespectful"

The Doctor started to laugh "you did what?"

"I kicked the git in the balls" Marion said crossing her arms

The Doctor continued to laugh.

"It's a very good war tactic. I must teach that to my generals" the princess said sweetly. The Doctor stopped laughing at that.

Marion smirked "yes well, it's certainly one way to harm but not kill"

The princess threw her head back and laughed "I like how you think - Marion wasn't it? Funny I think you suite Mary – Rose better ….

The Doctor was about to laugh when Marion elbowed him "laugh and I will make you wish you were a woman" she muttered darkly.

"Anyway, Marion would you please accompany me to my chamber. And Doctor can you please tell the cherubs that I am safe"

The Doctor nodded and turned to find the small cherubs. _Kicking him in the balls! Now why didn't I think about that when thousands of daleks surrounded me… oh because they're made of metal?_

The princess and Marion entered the privet chamber, for such a modern ship the room looked so … old fashioned. The walls were painted pink with matching carpets and bedding. There was a rose coloured wardrobe and matching desk.

The princess opened the wardrobe to revel simple gowns in red, pink and white. She pulled out a small wooden chest with roses engraved on it.

"I had a friend who used to be human. He writes me these wonderful letters about his travels and tells me fascinating stories about a man who travels in a blue box. I believe that the Doctor is that man." The princess said placing the box on the desk.

"Yes, we travel in a blue box" Marion said. She hoped that this won't end up with a gun to her head like the last time someone knew about the TARDIS.

"He wrote about you briefly. Only once. I wanted to give you the letters, maybe you'd find out who were your parents from them. But I lost the key to this box years ago and my friend died some time ago"

"I'm sorry about your friend." Marion said "I lost my best friend recently. And though travelling with the Doctor helps me forget. I still cry for her"

"You loved her. And you love the Doctor, you love Donna, you love your aunt and you love your brother and you love that boy you kissed recently" the princess said her eyes glazing over.

"How did you know about my brother, my aunt, my boyfriend?!?" Marion demanded

"I can hear your thoughts. Luke isn't really your brother but you see him as one." The princess said

"Oh I… I'm sorry your highness" Marion said

"Please call me Roseanna. You earned that right by saving my life" Roseanna said

Marion sat on the edge of the bed "tell me about your friend"

"He couldn't die. Not at first, but as time went on it took longer to come back. He died saving an entire city" Roseanna said "I reminded him about some girls he worked with. I had one's red hair another's sweetness, another's attitude…. Intelligence, bravery, name, beauty. You name it. I reminded him of brave warriors."

Tears began to fall. "He was my closet companion as a child. He was my tutor. It was temporary but still…. Those three short years were fantastic." Roseanna blew her nose on a tissue "tell me about Katie." She said.

"Well it all began when I was five….."

**Authors note: first correct guess who the friend is wins a cyber cookie. Roughly two more chapters till Sarah Jane enters – happy now?**


	16. Chapter 16

Donna spotted the Doctor through the crowd. It wasn't hard really he was the only dark haired over three feet person in the crowd. The hard part was to get to him.

"Excuse me …. Pardon me ….. Sorry….. No I swear I didn't mean to stand on your foot….. Finally where have you been?" Donna snapped when she got to the Doctor.

"I've been closing up the exits. Some one made an attempt on the princess" the Doctor muttered darkly.

"God why can't we have a normal trip?" Donna asked.

"What is it with you people and _normal _trips?" the Doctor asked

Donna shrugged "well don't get me wrong I love the whole chasing hideous beasts and everything but even when we go to a _party _we end up dealing with an _assassin_"

The Doctor stood there silently.

Roseanna and Marion were lying on the bed giggling so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"So then….. We ran….. And the security guard…..was so ……" Marion couldn't finish her sentence But Roseanna nodded as if she knew what happened.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked calmly as if she wasn't laughing her head off just two seconds ago.

"Love one" Marion whispered drying her eyes.

Roseanna opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a large bottle of diet coke.

"This is an old earth drink. My friend told me all about it. Would you like to try it?"

Marion grinned "that just happens to be my favourite drink in the entire universe."

Roseanna nodded "I forget that you are from old earth." She poured the drink into pink champagne glasses and passed on to Marion.

"So… tell me about you and the royal consort" Marion said after taking a sip.

"Ah, Orion. He is my husband to be. My parents chose him and I'm quite smitten with him" Roseanna said

"Only smitten? What about love?" Marion asked

"It is not like you and David. Orion, he loves me but….. I can't see him as my soul mate"

Marion nodded understandingly "can't your parents let you chose?"

"But you see if I had a choice I would choose him. He is a friend, I see him as my….. As my comfort blanket you can say" Roseanna looked down at her drink "he doesn't understand my fascination with old humans"

"Personally I don't either. I mean we fought, we destroyed the planet, killed…."

"But you are creature of love and hate! That's why I find you all fascinating" Roseanna protested.

"I'm not human" Marion said

"Your mother used to be" Roseanna whispered

Marion looked up "did you know her? My mother? What was she like?"

"I am sorry Marion, but I only heard stories. And I think this is something you need to learn on your own. "

Marion looked down at her feet. _Why can't she just tell her? She knows…_

Roseanna pulled Marion into a hug "sometimes the things you search for are closer to home than you think?"

It was at this very moment a man burst in wearing a hideous mask and holding a blaster.

"It's time to die princess"

The Doctor heard a scream.

"THE PRINCESS!" shouted the cherubs who all ran towards her chamber.

"Doctor, where's Marion?" Donna asked

"She's with the prin-

The Doctor suddenly ran after the cherubs with Donna behind him.

The cherubs tore the door open and threw it aside.

"Whoa!" Donna said

"Yes the have super powers as well" the Doctor said pushing Donna aside to go in the room.

And there sprawled out on the floor was the same man that ran past the Doctor earlier that evening. Above him was Marion who held a shattered glass. She is breathing in and out deeply.

"Bastard" she muttered darkly

"What! What have I done now?" the Doctor said

"I wasn't talking about you" Marion said.

The princess stood in the corner of the room looking like she wanted to disappear. The Doctor bent over the masked man "shall we see who hides beneath this mask?" he pulled of the mask to show…..

Lord Orion the royal consort.

**Authors note: thank for the reviews keep it up. One more chapter till Sarah Jane enters for all those Sarah Jane lovers. **


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Roseanna fell to the floor with a sob. The cherubs immediately pulled her into an embrace.

The room was silent.

Then Orion stirred slightly.

Then he jerked.

Then he woke up.

"How could you?" Roseanna said coldly

"Put it quite simply, easily darling" Orion sneered.

"You love me! I love you! This goes against everything in our beliefs" Roseanna shouted.

"Sorry dear but I stopped loving you for years. Five years ago in fact"

Roseanna froze in shock.

"Yep. Ever since he came in to your life and you followed him like a love sick puppy. You preferred an old wrinkled face to me. Then it was all Roseanna this and Roseanna that. No one looked at me just you. I did small things at first. Threw the key to that letter box out of an airlock, Spread rumours, cut your hair when you were sleeping –

"God how pathetic are you?" Donna said

"Then I realised that I won't be happy till you were gone from life _permantely." _

Roseanna cried. And the cherubs hauled Orion out of the room.

The only thing you could hear was Roseanna's sobs and Orion's maniacal laughter.

Marion sat there on the captain's chair in the control room. The princess's voice echoing in her head.

_Closer to home. Closer to home, closer to home, closer to home._

"Marion?"

Marion ignored the Doctor, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Marion, your phone's ringing"

Marion looked up to see the Doctor holding out her mobile that twirped quietly. She took it from the Doctor and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finally, I thought I'll never get through to you!"

Marion grinned "Auntie Sarah! How are you? How's K-9? How's-

"You need to come home sweetheart"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

The Doctor looked at Marion in concern.

"Darling you missed it. They're threatening to take you but –

"I'm not there. Don't worry I'm coming home."

Marion hanged up and looked at the Doctor.

"Where and when?" the Doctor asked

"London 5th June say about 10 o'clock in the morning" Marion said

"Your wish my command"

"Where are we going?" Donna asked

"Home" Marion whispered closing her eyes.

It was time to find the truth.

**Authors note: see! Sarah Jane in the next chapter. But sadly there will only be a few. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor watched Marion closely as she walked down the street. It was a quiet street, which was surprising considering its London. The small two story houses with neat front lawns all seemed….. Empty. Marion was walking in front, her hair out of the braid and the make up scrubbed off.

The only sounds were a continuous thumping and the trio's breathing. Marion froze when she saw a small boy bouncing a basketball on the drive way. He was probably no younger than eleven and no older than thirteen.

The Doctor eyed the boy wearily. By the looks of it the boy was in the mood and is most likely to chuck the ball at their heads. The boy aimed at the basketball hoop and threw the ball. Which bounced of the hoop and almost hit the Doctor's head.

Well it would have done if Marion hadn't caught it.

"All right moody guts?" Marion asked

The boy turned.

"MARION!" He shouted cheerfully and ran into Marion throwing his arms round her. "Where did you go? Mum's ever so worried. Want to play, Maria isn't here. David's been here. I missed you, did you miss me?"

"All right! All right! One at the time. I went to all sort of places, of course I missed you and – Marion threw the ball that landed neatly in the neat- I always win"

"Yeah you do" the boy grumbled

Marion turned to the Doctor "this is my brother Luke" she said

"But he's not a time lord" the Doctor said slowly

Luke shook his head "nope, mum adopted him two years ago. Marion's like a sister to me"

"So you're human?" Donna asked

Luke shook his head again. He then headed to the front door and opened it.

"MUM! MARION'S HOME! AND SHE BROUGHT THE DOCTOR!"

The Doctor winced "doesn't know how to keep quiet huh?"

Just then a woman with medium greying brown hair ran out. She pulled Marion into a hug.

"Oh my darling. You came back thank god! Tell me everything!" Sarah Jane said she looked over Marion's shoulder to see the Doctor and a redheaded woman.

She let go off Marion and walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor" she said nodding her head

The Doctor beamed "my Sarah Jane" he said pulling her into a hug "so it wasn't goodbye the last time huh?" he murmured

Sarah Jane pulled away. "Nah, I knew I'll see around. Doctor…. I'm sorry about Rose"

Marion's ears pricked up. She heard about Rose from the stories the TARDIS told her, she never knew he aunt knew her.

Sarah Jane turned to Donna and held her hand out.

"Sarah Jane Smith, how do you do?" she said formally

"Donna, Donna Noble and I'm fine" Donna said shaking Sarah Jane's hand.

"Marion sweetheart I got a surprise for you" Sarah Jane said

"Go on, what is it? Is it a puppy, or a Barbie, no, no it's a castle" Marion said jokingly, she noticed the Doctor's confused look "it's a game we played when I was child".

"So you would prefer a puppy over me then?"

Marion turned round quickly to see David leaning against the door.

"David" she whispered

"Hello Mares" David said softly

Marion ran over and threw her arms round him. David whirled her round, laughing.

"Mistress Marion is home, and she has brought master"

K-9 came out with his tail wagging.

"Hello K-9" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"I think I should make a nice pot of tea" Sarah Jane said

The Doctor, Sarah Jane and Donna were sitting up in the attic looking at the case files.

"It's just amazing, amazing I tell you. I leave you here for two years and you protect the world. God grief if all my companions are like that I might not be wanted jeer anymore" the Doctor exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked sipping her tea.

"One of my companions, captain Jack Harkness works with Torchwood, he –

The Doctor was interrupted by Sarah Jane spitting her tea out. "T...T…Torchwood" she stuttered.

"Um yeah." The Doctor said

"Doctor, Torchwood is dangerous. You don't know half the things they do" Sarah Jane whispered looking frightened

"Sarah, Jack's in charge and he's change it."

"No. he change his branch of Torchwood. But they are others. The one in Scotland is all right. The one in London is destroyed. But the fourth one still exists despite what the government thinks. And they're worse than Torchwood 1."

"Sarah why haven't you told the government?" the Doctor asked looking concerned

"Doctor it's a long story. At first they were fine but now they got this new leader and –

Sarah Jane was cut of by a scream.

Sarah Jane dropped her cup and tears began to fall "Marion" she whispered


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah Jane ran down the stairs with the Doctor and Donna on her tail. She threw open a door with Marion engraved on it to reveal a group of people in black suites, carrying Marion, David and Luke.

"What….why….please" Sarah Jane gasped

"You had your chance Sarah"

"We were going to come. Please don't! She was travelling and lost track on time" Sarah Jane sobbed.

The man who was carrying Marion rolled his eyes "you know the drill Sarah" he said

One of the men who weren't carrying anyone passed her a handkerchief. Sarah Jane placed over her mouth and nose and took a deep breath. She promptly passed out. The man carefully took the handkerchief out of her hand and passed it the Doctor.

"You can't see where we're taking you and I don't fancy using a blind fold after the last time" he said

The Doctor merely glared

"And don't think about going to the TARDIS, we already loaded it on our truck."

"Why do you want us to go with you?" the Doctor asked

"Look, we do this every year. Well not like this…. However the sooner we get this done the sooner you can take them home – that's if you come with us. We're not interfering in your life, so for the love of god don't interfere with ours"

The Doctor nodded and took the handkerchief. He breathed in it deeply and then every thing went black…..

He woke up in a small, clean, white room. He scanned his surroundings, Luke was sleeping on the only bed, and David, Donna and Sarah Jane were on the floor with him. The only other thing in the room was a large one way mirror.

He yawned, _it wasn't right. They place all of us in one room but not Marion. What do they want with us? _

Soon everyone began to wake and yawn. David looked confused and Donna looked irritable. While Sarah Jane and Luke looked like they were used to this.

"Who are they?" the Doctor demanded

"Torchwood four" Sarah Jane whispered

"What do they want from us?"

"Energy"

The Doctor whirled round to see a man in a very expensive suite. The man had a huge grin on his face looking rather maniacal.

"From us?" David asked

"No, not from the little humans or alien boy over there. From your beloved Marion"

The Doctor took an instant dislike to the man.

"Come on stand up. We got a show to watch" the man said

"NO!" Sarah Jane sobbed

"Tut, tut Sarah. If you only she was here last week, then you and Luke would just have to sit in this room. But no she had to go and see time and space, blah, blah, blah. Which means you have to be punished. Come on now"

The Doctor eyed the man in disgust as he practically skipped out of the room.

She knew what was going to happen. And she was only worried if they were forcing them to watch her. She didn't care about the pain or the coldness of the table. Only if her poor aunt had to watch this like the first three times.

They stood outside the window looking in on Marion. She laid on a table with her arms and legs strapped to the table. She was wearing a large white shirt that hit mid-thigh.

She was awake.

"One, two, three" the man muttered

The Doctor watched as a giant machine that could only be described as a laser moved in on Marion's face.

And he watched in horror as it pulled some kind of energy out.

Golden light was pouring out of her eyes and mouth. She screamed.

And the Doctor could do nothing. He had to stand there and watch the young girl scream in agony as her energy was pulled out of her. He had to listen to Sarah Jane crying.

"And stop"

The machine stopped and was moved by a scientist.

Marion laid there panting.

"Great job everyone" the man said "take Marion to her room and get her something to eat. Do you still like ham and pineapple sweetheart?"

Marion didn't say anything she just closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

They were led back to the room. David was shaking and Luke was pale. Donna was punching the pillow cursing everything and Sarah sank to the floor.

The Doctor watched her in disgust.

"You let that happen to her"

"I have no choice"

"You have a billion of choices god dam it Sarah Jane" the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"I saved her from going through that everyday. So don't yell at me Doctor" Sarah Jane snapped.

"What do you mean from everyday?" the Doctor whispered.

Everyone froze and watched Sarah Jane

"I thin it's time I told you the story of Marion Smith"


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers who's been asking constantly about Marion's story. **

_Sixteen years ago, I was investigating Torchwood four. I heard rumours of weapons and solders being created to protect Britain from aliens. _

_I also heard that they were making a weapon out of a hair of their arch-enemy and had to see if I can stop them._

_I never imagine what they actually made and I don't think they did either. From two hairs, one from a male and one from a female, they had made an embryo. It soon grew into a foetus and slowly, it grew into a baby._

_I watched them grow the child; I watched them label every difference and similarity. On the 25__th__ of December 1991 they decided it was time for the child to live without life support._

_And I was one of the first to hold her in my arms. I named her. I read the files and knew instantly who her parents were. I named her after them both._

_She developed faster than a normal baby. By the time she was a month old; she could feed herself and use the potty. And by her first birthday she could speak English and welsh fluently and read small children books. _

_Unfortunately before she was even a week old, the employees discovered this energy that just wafted out of her. And from the age of two months they strapped her down and pulled it out…everyday. _

_I was her auntie Sarah Jane, I held her when she cried and taught her how simple maths. Shortly after her first birthday I stole her. I took her away and quickly made out of town._

_But they caught me within a week. At the time the leader was an understanding woman who had children of her own. She struck up a deal. Torchwood needed this energy to save the world one day but Marion needed a normal childhood._

_So every summer men in black suites came in, passed us handkerchiefs soaked in chloroform and drove us here. They would drain the energy and then have a small dinner. _

_Then the leader mysteriously died. Nearly three years ago, though it feels longer. A new one came and he didn't care about Marion much. _

_He examined her over and over, drained more energy than he should. I knew he was using it for personal gain and tried to prove it._

_It resulted in Marion being strapped onto the table once again and me watching._

"_Every time you go against me. This is what will happen." He hissed in my ear._

_Shortly afterwards I met you again and I met Rose. I knew I had to give Marion my key._

_I knew you were coming for her soon._

Sarah Jane broke off.

"Marion…. Marion was an experiment" the Doctor whispered

Sarah Jane nodded

"Sarah Jane, you got to tell me whose hairs was it? This could mean that there are more time lords and time ladies out there." The Doctor said excitedly.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "No, these hairs were taken from people who were _time travelling _they're long gone. At least the mother is."

The door opened and the man in the expensive suite came in.

"Told him the story have you Sarah?" he asked innocently "so does that mean he _knows _or do I get the privilege to tell him?"

"No he doesn't_ know _and we're not going to tell him" Sarah Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Why worried what he'll do?" the man turned to the Doctor "did you know that you, Jack and the Joneses weren't my only captives, did you know Sarah Jane and Marion were there too?"

The man leaned in and whispered into the Doctors ear "Marion _Theta _Smith has a nice ring too it don't you think _Theta." _

The Doctor went pale "Koschei" he whispered

The man nodded "aww, just because you remembered my old name doesn't mean I'm giving you, your daughter back Doctor"

"How did you survive, I burnt your body! You died in my arms! Answer me Master" the Doctor shouted.

The Master laughed

"I let you figure it out. I want you to meet an old friend of ours, Lucy oh Lucy"

A woman with golden curls pulled up came in.

Heavily pregnant

"Oh I hope it's a boy. I don't want your daughter to be my only heir" the Master laughed "ta, ta now."

He pulled Lucy out with him and locked the door.

The Doctor gave a frustrated scream.


	21. Chapter 21

It was so comfortable, the bed. She curled up under the thick covers and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Marion knew full and well where she was. She was in her bedroom in Torchwood four.

The bedroom originally was bright yellow with matching baby furniture. But as time went on the room was redecorated to fit the needs of a child and then teenager. She knew if she opened her eyes she would be in a four poster bed and be looking directly at her door with the Evanescence concert poster (she had to drag Katie to that).

She heard the door open and she knew someone was in her room. She gave a fake snore turned over and mumbled about pigs.

"Don't. I know you're faking"

Suddenly her head ached.

_Time Lord, Time Lord, TIME LORD, TIME LORD,_

"_STOP IT JUST STOP IT!" _she screamed

She sat up and looked at the man in the suite. "Who are you?" she whispered

"I am the Master. And I'm now your father"

Marion blinked "what do you mean by now?" she asked

"You're quite smart. I mean, that I'm adopting you. My wife is human and the child in her womb will only be half off what we are. I want a full one by my side."

"Well sorry I'm not easy to buy. Where are the Doctor and my family?"

"Funny how you don't count the Doctor as your family" the Master said

"Not really, I just couldn't be asked saying all their names. I'm not a very nice person when I have a headache" Marion said

"Well get dressed. There's food in the kitchen, wander around if you want. You never know you might find what you've been looking for"

The Master waltzed out of the room leaving Marion sitting there in thought.

After the Doctor punched the wall the hundredth time, Donna realised something.

"Doctor, do you have your sonic screwdriver?" she asked

The Doctor frowned and began rummaging through his pocket. He soon pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh you bloody idiot" Donna said rolling her eyes.

The Doctor ignored her and opened the door. "Here's the plan, David and Luke get out of here no questions I want to know where we are. Donna go and find the TARDIS and call me. Sarah Jane you're going to show me where Marion is."

"What about the Master?" Sarah Jane asked

"Forget about him. Let him redeem himself. His got a wife and child; he might actually try and not destroy earth. My only concern is Marion. And when we do find her, you are going to tell me who her mother is"

Sarah Jane nodded.

She checked her reflection quickly. Her hair was lose and she wore simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Time to wander about.

She slipped out of her room and walked right into the elevator and selected to floor where the records were kept.

When she finally got into the records room, she wandered through scanning each filing cabinet. Till she reached the largest that clearly stated

MARION THETA SMITH

A whole cabinet about her.

She opened it and pulled out files. School reports, medical reports, birth certificate…. Hang on birth certificate. She pulled it out.

Name: Marion Theta Smith

Born: 25/ 12/91

Weight: 5 ounces 7 libs

Father: unknown

Mother: Rose Marion Tyler.

Marion dropped it immediately. She dived into the cabinet and found a heavy file. Simply labelled: ROSE MARION TYLER. Her mother.

She opened the file and began to read.

David and Luke just managed to escape some guards and sat down on the bench. Panting slightly, David saw a newspaper left on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. He dropped it immediately and dived for his phone.

"Doctor, you won't believe this – we're in Birmingham"

She slipped through a door labelled VAULT and she looked up to see the one thing that could make her smile right now.

She lifted her phone and pressed dial "Doctor I found the TARDIS"

They found her in the record room. She didn't hear them coming, they sat beside her and the Doctor picked up the file she was reading and began to read aloud.

"The hair we used must have been when Ms. Tyler had looked in a power source. That is the only way her DNA could change so much. It is believed that the Doctor changed her due to some motive maybe love or maybe for some permanent companionship. But one thing we know for sure, it happened in before the werewolf incident in 1877"

"There are reports from all sorts." Marion whispered "the werewolf was scared off her. They think that she's the reason for all the graffiti all over the world. Bad Wolf"

"They called you Bad Storm a few times before you were born" Sarah Jane whispered "after your mother and father"

Marion looked up at the Doctor, and he looked at her.


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah Jane and the Doctor pulled Marion up and began to lead her to the door. Marion closed her eyes and thought back. The answers were close to home. That's what Roseanna said. But she hasn't got all the answers. Yes she knows who her parents are. But she has one question left, how the hell did a simple human turn into a time lady and why hasn't the Doctor realised this?

She pulled away from them and went back to the files.

"Marion, don't do this, please" the Doctor said pleadingly

"Don't do what?" Marion asked

"Don't just sit there with files. Live your life" the Doctor said

Marion gave out a harsh laugh "I will I just wanted to put them away." She smiled distantly and began to collect the papers up. She walked to the file cabinet and started to put them in. she spotted something and picked it up. Sarah Jane and the Doctor watched her as she read it.

Then she screamed. Not a scream of fright but a scream of anger.

She dropped the file and ran out of the room.

The Doctor picked up the file. It read ARCHANGEL NETWORK.

"The bastard" he muttered "the bloody bastard. That's how he did it in the first place. That's how he managed to make a strong network. He used Marion's energy."

The Master sat there with his wife's feet in his lap. She was reading a baby book, occasionally smiling up at him. He won't admit it but he was in love with her. He understood why the Doctor was so obsessed with humans, they were easy to love.

That's when Marion came in.

"Ah Marion I wondered where you got to" he said

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" she shouted

"Don't take that tone with me young lady" he said calmly

"You used my energy, for that archangel network. You used it to brainwash the nation, what happened to protecting it." Marion said

"Marion, I wanted to remake Galifrey. Could you understand that? I went the wrong way about it. I've changed a bit; my only interests are having a family and occasionally have a cat fight with the Doctor"

"I can understand the motive" Marion whispered "but you broke my trust. I trusted Torchwood four to use my energy for good. I will no longer be a willing donor. And I will destroy what's in the archive."

"Now Marion-

"Screw you" she snarled running out of the door.

"Sorry darling I've got some business to take care of" the Master said to Lucy.

Donna spotted Sarah Jane and the Doctor wandering around helplessly. She stomped towards them.

"What happened? Where's Marion? Why aren't you looking for her?" she snapped waving her arms at the Doctor.

"We found her but she then ran off. We found out who her parents were and what the Master was really using the energy for. And we are looking for her but we can't seem to find her" the Doctor said

"Idiots! Didn't you bother to search wherever they keep the energy stuff? If it was me I would go and destroy the energy stuff so it isn't used in the way I wouldn't want it to be." Donna said rolling her eyes

"I – I didn't actually think of that" the Doctor said

"Well of course not you're a man you wouldn't understand a female's temper" Donna said she turned to Sarah Jane "where do they keep the energy stuff?"

Sarah Jane blinked "second floor, archive's a whole room labelled nuclear energy" Sarah Jane said screwing up her nose.

"Sarah, go home. No arguing Luke and David are waiting for you. Go home for me, go for Marion. Me and Donna will find her and I promise you she'll be safe" the Doctor said

Sarah Jane stood there for a moment and she quickly hugged the Doctor "Rose will come back one day. Send my love to her and Marion" she whispered in his ear. She then quickly ran.

The Doctor turned to Donna "let's find Marion and go then" he said

The Master walked into the room labelled nuclear energy, and there he saw Marion opening a vial of gold gas. Releasing it in to the atmosphere. He watched her pick up another vial.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said quietly.

Marion flinched "why not?"

"Hmm, good question. Probably because I want to use it for my son. His due in a month"

Marion laughed bitterly "yeah right"

"Please don't, I don't really want to hurt you."

"Yeah, so that year, in the valiant, what was that?" Marion mumbled

"The drums were loud at the time. Ever since I and Lucy settled down, they've been quiet"

Marion looked at him she held the vial out to him and he began to reach for it when she dropped it.

The glass smashed onto the floor and the gold gas swirled up. It instantly flew into Marion.

"How are the drums now" she whispered

The drums got louder and louder. To a pitch that no living being wanted to hear. The Master screamed in agony.

And the other vials smashed.

The Doctor just got there in time to see the energy being absorbed by Marion.

The Master laid there on the floor unconscious. The Doctor stepped over him and held a hand towards Marion.

She closed her eyes briefly and placed her hand in his.

He led her to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and led Marion and Donna in. Marion turned to him and opened her eyes.

They were still gold.

"Daddy" she whimpered before collapsing

The last thing Marion heard was a strange song and a voice whispering.

_It's time I told you the story_


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: I would like to thank all reviewers. Especially gaiafreedom21, casablancaintheTARDIS, and yunagirlamy for being the best and most loyal reviewers!**

**Here's the final chapter of Child if Time**

_Marion opened her eyes to find herself standing alone in the consol room. She turned round looking for the Doctor to jump out and say BOO! She caught a bit of black fabric in the corner of her eye. And when she looked down she saw the very first outfit she wore in the TARDIS. Her school skirt and Donna's t-shirt._

"_Hello" she shouted "Doctor, Donna where are you?" no answer "if this is one of your bloody jokes I swear I will –_

"_I don't need to be threatened"_

_Marion turned to see herself by the consol, only it wasn't her._

_Her features were sharper, more beautiful, like it was the original and Marion was the copy. Her hair was blonde and barely hit her shoulder. She wore black with a fluffy pale blue jumper._

"_Mum?" _

"_No, I have taken her image" _

"_Why? Why take her image don't you have one yourself?" Marion asked sitting on the captain's chair._

"_Rose was my favourite. She was the only one that would do anything for my Doctor." The woman said sitting next to Marion. She leaned in "she looked into me and I looked into her" she whispered in Marion's ear. "And I changed her."_

_Marion turned to face the woman "who are you then?" _

_The woman laughed "don't you recognise my voice. It's me Marion, the TARDIS" _

_Marion blinked "you're kidding"_

_The woman shook her head, making her blonde waterfall shimmer "nope, I don't kid unless I wanted to pull the Doctor's leg"_

_Marion smiled at that. _

"_I have to tell you something, Marion." The woman said calmly her smile disappearing. _

"_So tell me" Marion said _

"_Okay, follow me" the woman stood up and walked out of the TARDIS. Marion followed and gasped at the sight._

_The sky was burnt orange and leaves on the trees shined silver. Just like the stories._

"_Welcome to Galifrey" _

"_It's beautiful" Marion gasped _

"_Yes it is" the woman sat cross-legged on the floor and gestured to Marion to do the same. As Marion sat herself down she began to talk. "Our planet was the first to be made in the universe. And the very first settler was Bad Wolf, well at least the first incarnation. She created the Time lords to protect her new universe. And they did."_

_Marion noted the sadness in the woman's eyes. _

"_They built a cage for Lucifer. The enemy of Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf placed all of her energy in it, it drained her. So for thousands of years she slept beneath the foundations of Galifrey." The woman checked if Marion was taking it in. "the time lords, stopped caring about events. They made rules that would make the Bad Wolf cringe. Then one day a young boy said why not? Why not interfere? And he did. Hundreds of times. Then the time war came"_

_Marion inhaled sharply as here surroundings were filled with daleks and time lords battling. _

"_The time lords that knew of Bad Wolf released her and threw her into the time vortex. So the daleks couldn't get to her. She was hurled across time and space. Until she settled into the womb of a human."_

_Marion felt confused, a great creator in a human's womb?_

"_And she was born human. Her Bad Wolf genes dormant. Meanwhile here, the young boy was a man and he fought bravely. In the end he had to kill the whole planet and many others. And he became ashamed"_

_Marion knew where this was heading "he travelled around and met a human girl who changed his life around the end" Marion said._

_The woman shook her head "not quite, they met; they travelled and met other people who, I need to talk about in a minute. Then they fought in the last battle of the time war. Rose looked into me and I woken up the Bad Wolf. And slowly her DNA changed into time lady."_

_Marion felt tears for the mother she never had. _

"_Bad Wolf brought captain Jack Harkness to life permanently but before the Doctor put the Bad Wolf to sleep, she brought another back. She recarnated her. This girl is needed for huge events Marion; you got to help her it's the only way"_

_Marion's eyes widened. Recarnation…wow._

"_And now I will tell you another story"_

_Marion edged closer._

"_A time lord mated with a human millions of years ago. Making a blood line as time went on the members of this blood line could see the future. They could manipulate time rifts and voids. But the worst thing that could happen to them is to suppress their powers; if they do it would have horrible side effects."_

"_So physics are real then" Marion whispered slowly _

_The woman nodded "Rose met one of them, and the girl died saving her and the Doctor. Rose recarnated her in hope she'll look after Jack."_

"_Something is going to happen" Marion said._

_The woman nodded, she leaned in and kissed Marion's forehead._

"_Goodbye Marion, I hope you'll get to see the real face one day"_

"_You and me both" Marion muttered._

_And then everything went black._

Marion woke up in her room in the TARDIS. The Doctor stood over her looking pale.

"I was just going to wake you" he said "we need to go to Cardiff; a friend of mine needs help"

Marion nodded.

A bad storm was coming and she could feel it.

She was Marion Theta Smith – time lady, daughter of the Doctor and Rose.

She heard the TARDIS _go before we run out of time _

She was going to find Rose Tyler.

**Authors note: and the end. A bit complicated I know, and it might take a few re-reads till you get it. **

**Look out for the sequel Guardian of Time with lots of Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Martha. **

**Lady Clark of Books**


End file.
